


Spring Haze

by in_the_bottle



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-25
Updated: 2003-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Spring; the season of renewal, hope, warmth, and... tulips."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Complete, utter fluff with no redeeming value whatsoever other than it made Annie giggle. ;) I blame this on the stupid hay fever meds I'm taking. Written in 30 mins. Not beta'd, so if you find any mistakes, kindly let me know. Thank you. :) On another note, I can't believe I'm getting into yet another fandom! *sigh*

\------------  
8:37 P.M.  
\------------

Spring; the season of renewal, hope, warmth, and... tulips.

"Ah-choo!!" A loud sneeze reverberated through the office.

He hated spring.

"Bless you," came the automatic response from the other end of the office.

"Thank you," Dan muttered through the folds of tissues that felt like sandpaper on his nose.

"You know Danny, there are medications out there that would make it all go away," Casey said, finally looking away from the computer screen.

"They don't work."

"How do you know? I've never seen you take any before."

"Just because you haven't seen me take them doesn't mean I don't. They're these tablets that're supposed to last 24 hours, but they never work."

"And you know that because...?"

"Because I take one every night before I go to bed."

"Ahh..."

"Which is why... Ah-choo!!" A struggle to get more tissues from the box, which for some strange reason, was on Casey's desk. "I'm in a uniquely qualified position to tell you they don't work."

"I see." Casey nodded sagely. "You do realise that this is going to be a problem don't you?"

"You mean the fact that I'll be sneezing my way through the show?"

"That, and make up and lighting would just love your nose right now."

"I know." More sniffles and more tissues were disposed.

"Ever think of switching medication? To something that might work better?"

"None of them works," he was not whining. Grown men don't whine. Casey raised an eyebrow. "This is the sixth brand that I've tried."

"Is there a seventh brand out there?"

"Yeah, but I doubt it'll work any better either."

"You could always give it a try. Worse thing that could happen is it won't work."

"Ah-choo!" Dan was now clutching the box of tissue to his chest; his eyes were beginning to water. "Yeah. I think I might just head down to that 24 hours pharmacy in a bit."

"You do that." Casey replied before turning his attention back to the computer.

\------------  
12.08 A.M.  
\------------

"Danny, are you ok?" Casey asked the still figure standing in the middle of their office, starring out the window.

"You know, Casey, I never realised how pretty the lights are," came the reply.

"You're not going through another New York Renaissance, are you?" Casey asked, standing beside his friend, trying to see what the other man might be seeing outside.

"Nope."

"You seemed a little... off, during the show."

"Ahh... but I wasn't sneezing though, which is good."

"That it was."

"Yep. It sure was. No one would want to tune in to see me sneeze." A slight pause. "Or maybe, they might. Just for the fun of it. Do you know some people find sneezing funny?" he turned to look at his partner.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fiiiinnee! No more sneezing, no more runny nose. I'm great!" Dan smiled. Casey frowned in confusion. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Something was definitely wrong with Danny.

"Frown. It doesn't suit you."

"It doesn't?"

"Not at all. I like it better when you smile. You have a very nice smile."

"Thank you," Casey had no idea where the conversation was going.

"You're welcome." Dan was smiling when he lean in and kissed Casey. He was still smiling when Casey finally recovered from the shock. Up close, Casey finally noticed that Dan's pupils were dilated, so much that he could barely see the iris. "Danny?"

Dan squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again. He was still looking at Casey, but the smile was gone. His pupils were still dilated, but Casey can see some clarity returning. "Shit! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have... I mean, um.... shit!" Dan was backing away as though Casey was Satan himself.

"Danny?"

"It's those new meds!"

"What?" Casey was even more confused than he was a moment ago.

"I took them half an hour before the show started, and sure enough, I stopped sneezing every five seconds, but..."

"But you got high on them?"

"No! Not exactly. I forgot that the last meds I took was supposed to last 24 hours..." Dan was still walking backwards.

"So the drugs were still in your system when you took these new ones, and they form some sort of chemical reaction?"

"Yes!" He stumbled and fell into the armchair; his usual grace long ago deserted him.

"Ah...so you only think I'm kissable when you're in a drug induced haze?"

"Yes! No! Wait, what exactly are you asking?" It was Dan's turn to frown.

Casey chuckled.

"It's a simple question Danny," he was standing right in front of the chair, looking down at his friend. "Do you only think that I'm kissable when you're in a drug induced haze?"

"Uh... can you wait until said haze has lifted before I attempt to answer the question?"

"Sorry, I have to have the answer now." Casey was sure that Dan would have ran for his life if it weren't for the fact that Casey had blocked his only escape route. "So?"

"Um... no?"

"Is that a question or an answer?"

"No. I mean, it was an answer."

"I see," and he did.

"You're not mad are you?" Dan sounded scared.

"No, I'm not. As a matter of fact...." Casey smiled.


End file.
